


I'm not old, you are old!

by luxzosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sanji looks beautiful with his long hair, Short, Zoro looks sexy, older mugiwaras, tasty and horny old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxzosa/pseuds/luxzosa
Summary: Being forty takes its toll on anyone, but when you have a certain annoying green-haired man’s inciting you to fight, things change.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	I'm not old, you are old!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the image of 40-year-old Sanji and my heart exploded when I saw his long hair. Since I can't draw it, I bring this to compensate.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Even if they had spent 22 years together as members of the Straw Hat crew, the blonde and the green-haired man in the group still pissed each other off like two 19-year-old brats. Now that Luffy was the king of the pirates and more than half of the group had already fulfilled their dreams, they continued traveling together and remembering the adventures of their young days.

Nami was super sexy now (not that she wasn't before, but you understand), with that wavy hair and her new sunglasses, while on the other hand the wrinkles around Zoro's brow made him more terrifying and expert, when he really was still the same fool who got lost and drank alcohol every day.

To be honest, despite having crossed the fourth step, everyone was whole and very well cared for, especially Luffy, with that big smiling face of an affectionate old man. However, despite the time, they all still had his curious and strange personality.

"Hey, hey cook."

Drying his hands on a kitchen towel, Sanji replied with a groan as he snapped his fingers and grabbed the vegetable basket. You know what was the only bad thing about getting old? That strength and energy decreased. Of course he was three times as strong as he was at 21, but no one could stand up to the power of the years.

"Don't you get tired of washing dishes every day? Your fingers are wrinkled old."

Frowning, he thought twice if he could kick it. Unlike him, Zoro trained and trained to fulfill his dream, so he was just as vigorous as in the past, unlike him who dedicated himself to cooking and helping Luffy become the king of pirates.

"Stop calling me that when you're just as wrinkled, Marimo."

"Yeah? Well, at least I haven't seen a single gray hair on my head."

Turning to look at him, he suddenly felt his robust hand caressing his strands, and then one of his fingers trailed down the blond lock that fell from his shoulder as he subtly concealed it behind his ear. He had only grown his hair out a bit, but as he expected, even though Zoro was teasing him, he still made up any excuse to brush against it.

"Stop acting like an old pervert," he roared, looking away. If you came here to tell me I got more gray hair, save the stupid comment.

"What's wrong with brows-ies?" He scoffed, in that hoarse, buzzy tone as always. He walked away and sat in one of the chairs, lifting one leg over the other with a commanding air. "You can ask Nami to tell you where to buy dye, she really likes to hide her gray hair. "

"Stop treating my beautiful Nami like that!" he roared, threatening him with a knife in his hand. He had been chopping vegetables, because as Luffy grew, his stomach too. "Don’t flatter yourself so much, one day you too will suffer from age. "

"That would be bad," he replied, with a wicked look. Shuddering, the blonde turned his back on him and quickly picked what he had on the table. Roronoa sat up and leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "You know... I'm the one doing all the work in bed."

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!"

With a loud bang, Zoro barely managed to dodge his kick. Anyway, he was 40 years old, he didn't train his body that much, but he was still Kuroashi no Sanji and a crew member of the king of pirates, of course he was not a weakling. The blonde felt Roronoa's mangy hand climb up his leg as he held it and his hip cracked suddenly, like lightning.

"Chopper told me something interesting yesterday."

Caressing his lower back discreetly, the blond clicked his tongue and dropped the knife. It was so common to be cornered against the kitchen counter that he knew that any struggle would only make the swordsman angry, and to be honest, he could no longer yell at him as before because his voice sometimes gave up middle sentence.

"Yes? " He replied with disdain, crossing his arms.

"Do you remember when you told me your pelvis hurt?" Sanji blushed, suddenly raising his arms to cover his mouth, but Zoro rushed over and grabbed him by the wrists. "He told me that sexual exercise could strength-"

"ZORO!"

"Two days a week isn't enough for me," he snapped. "How do you expect to keep your flexibility if we don't do anything? "

 _Fuck, fuck, why am I still with this idiot?_ Sanji wondered, his face burning and his hands shaking. Zoro had to give him a chance, he was no longer the same voluptuous boy who could last five rounds in a row and could fight the next day with idiot sailors at sea, no. They had decreed that sex would be twice a week because Zoro was stupidly big (he always was, but now that bothered him more), and now as lovers of more than 20 years they knew each other so perfectly that Roronoa already knew where aim to reach his prostate and subsequently grind him against the bed like a wild beast.

"Penetration helps your pelvis stretch."

"Shut up... just shut up," he whispered, covering his reddish face. Either way, Roronoa was still a fucking bastard. "... Why the hell were you talking about with Chopper?"

"You know," he said, shrugging. Sanji saw it through his fingers, while he frowned. "He's the crew doctor, plus he's the one who always asks me how things are going. "

I suppose, professionally, he's still impudent, the blue-eyed thought.

"Well? Will you drag me out to have sex all night?"

"Hell no, you know I fall asleep."

Holding back a laugh, he laughed. Zoro still retained his youthful spirit, but now he was prone to sleeping more than normal.

"I'm not going to decline what I said."

"Yes, yes champion," he sighed, smoothing his hair. I didn't even have to refute him, because you know, if he was stubborn before, imagine it now "you'll never change."

Cradling his wrinkled cheek, he stroked the cheekbone where the scar on his eye ended. Zoro smirked, stretching his arm towards his face.

"Would you grow your hair longer?"

"Of course not, I'll cut it off at some point."

"Won't you do it for the strongest swordsman in the world?"

"Nah, I don't know that one."

Tucking a lock behind his ear, Roronoa drew his face closer. His goatee now covered his chin a little more and he had slight wrinkles under his eyes, although he always covered the right one with his bangs.

"Even if you look at me like that, I still feel intimidated."

Could Roronoa ever make a fond face, he was a scary man even if he smiled.

"Huh? I thought I had improved my qualities as a lover."

"You're just an old man who likes swords."

"And don't forget the alcohol."

Chuckling again, while he forgot the earlier conflict, Zoro's palm pressed against the back of his neck and he kissed him. He felt his wet tongue over his mouth and opened it with a soft moan, it was customary to fit into his arms when they were close, and over the years the swordsman had become a passionate and possessive lover in privacy.

“OI, OI SANJI!!”

Luffy burst through the door, in the company of a drunken Nami, who was clinging to his muscular arm. The pirate king looked at them for a moment and laughed.

“Sorry for interrupting!”

And he then he closed the door with a bang. 19-year-old Monkey probably would have ignored the scene and asked for food, but 40-year-old Monkey was a laughing and carefree man, who just wanted to eat, sleep, and let his comrades live however they wanted.

"... Why do they always catch us like this?"

"Could it be because you can't keep your hands to yourself?" Said the blonde, trying to loosen the grip Zoro had on his waist.

"I am a swordsman; my hands are my best weapon."

With the double meaning, the blonde sighed and grabbed the knife, returning to his work.

"Go back to the others, we don't want Nami to take her clothes off again."

"Ha, you would like that

“Of course!” He answered sincerely, "but you brutes do not have the right to see the beautiful naked body of a woman."

"It's not our fault that Nami has become weaker to alcohol."

"Whatever, go back there or I swear I'll really be mad."

"Whatever you say, creased-brows."

And here comes the new stupid nickname, he boiled inside of him, while he furiously sliced the vegetables.

“I’ll wait for you in my bed tonight.”

"We all sleep in the same room, idiot!"

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that over time Nami became more daring, Zoro more jubilant and lover of pleasure (because he dedicated his whole life to training devils), that Luffy now understands everything, but he acts like he doesn’t, and that Sanji, although he loves women, he no longer drools over them as before, but treats them like a mature and serious man would.


End file.
